The Dangerous Devil (Cancelled)
by Goddragon99
Summary: A very dangerous stray devil has a powerful sacred gear to enslave very female in Dxd! No main plot it's nothing, but pure smut! Rated M for lemon and smut! You must be over 18 years old to read this story! The chapter are short! You been Warned! I am abandoned this story you can takeover if you want!
1. Chapter 1

**Hideout:**

Kuroka: Fuck my ass deeper master!

She was on all fours and getting fucked in the ass with tremendous force. Every time the base of the cock hit her ass cheeks the man's cock kept pushing further into the woman's ass. Every time the man got deep inside her ass, the anal walls grip on his member increased. When he pulled back she clenched around the rampaging prick, not wanting it to leave.

Kuroka: YES MASTER THAT'S THE SPOT!

the woman screamed as the mushroom head hit her anal G-spot, slowly driving her insane.

Grabbing a handful of the woman's fat ass the man pulled it back so that he can increase his thrusting speed.

?:Damn Kuroka, your ass is gripping me extra tight today. I swear that yesterday I fucked it enough to make it loose…how the hell did it get this tight again?

The man said between grunts as he marvel at her huge ass that was sucking in his cock greedily. While looking at the tight fuck flesh he noticed her Slave Crest was glowing where her back ends and her ass begins.

Kuroka: It's because you trained my ass to stay tight.

She explain as her brown eyes were filled with lust. Her master's massive cock never failed to satisfy her sexual thirst.

Kuroka: No matter how loose you make my ass it will always return to its original tightness.

She said after she was finally able to get her hanging tongue back inside her mouth. But her tongue didn't stay inside her mouth for very long when her master had hit her ass deeper than before. Even when she's clenching her ass, her master always seems to continue to find the strength to fuck her at breathe taking speed. She could only fell the man-meat currently destroying her insides one thrust at a time.

Even at the distance he was, the man could see Kuroka ass spasm. The longer that he continues fucking her huge ass the more Kuroka came from her pussy. Kuroka's ass wasn't the only thing that gave the man pleasure. Using her ass cheeks muscle Kuroka had it massage her master's dick as well as made sure that it wouldn't leave her ass. The rippling flesh acted as a cushion as it jiggled every time the man hips impacted against her ass.

Wanting to try something else the man leans onto Kuroka's back while his lower half went on autopilot, continuing the powerful thrusts inside the beauties ass. Using Kuroka's body as support the man started playing with Kuroka's huge chest. He would grab one of her breast and squeeze it hard with one hand while using the other hand to harshly pinch her large nipple. Both hands trying to milk the massive tit flesh. Every time that he pinched her nipple Kuroka couldn't help but moan and squeak at the rough treatment that she's getting from the man on top of her.

?: How does it feel having your slutty breast played with Kuroka?

The man asked her in a husky voice as he pinch the nipple harder.

?: How does it feel to know that not only does your slutty, milk-filed, breast belongs to me but also your entire slutty body? It's mind to fuck!

He roughly growled in her ear. The man relished in the fact that her body was completely submitted under his will; his personal fuck-toy.

Kuroka: It feels so great master! It feels amazing to know that my breast please you, that my whole body belongs to you!

She yelled out in ecstasy, her hips trying to buck against his blurring hips.

Kuroka: My whole existence is to please you and your monstrous cock! The very same cock that will spread my holes so everybody knows that your cock made them take your cock's shape!

Spit was now flying freely from her mouth with each powerful thrust as her hazel-gold eyes hazed over.

?: Then how about I give you the reward that you've been waiting for? The reason that makes you whole?

The man whispered as he felt Kuroka ass muscle clenching him more. He couldn't wait to stretch it out again when it's tight once more, but for now he'll enjoy what he has now.

?: Where do you want it, inside or outside?

Kuroka: Cum in my ass master...cum in my ass! I want your seed to be in my bowels while I walk around doing my wifely duties! I want to know that you own this ass and your cock is the only this that will ever go inside it! Whenever I walk to I want to hear that sloshing sound as your cum keeps the inside of my ass painted white! I want people to ask what's that smell is when I'm near them and I tell them that my master came inside my ass! I want the whole world to know I'm your slut! So please master, please cum in my ass! Cum inside your cum-toilet slave!

Kuroka beseeched, her tongue laying limply against her delicate face.

Jake Wolfcastle, Kuroka's master, was a stray devil with red eyes and short dark blue hair. He was a very fit man with a six pack and muscle on his arms and lengths, but no enough to be considered a body builder. He have a sacred gear called Power Stealer, it has the ability to take someone's strength, magic, and even other sacred gear to add to his own power. He suddenly take a sarced gear from a human few weeks ago, it's called Slave Maker it have the ability to enslave anyone who is weaker than the user and brand them with a slave crest. He uses Slave Maker on Kuroka to enslave her after using Power Stealer on her to drained all of her strength and magic away.

Kuroka's plea, combined with her thrusting ass backwards was too much for Jake to handle. Feeling his cock twitching erratically he grabbed onto Kuroka's hips with a firmer grip and forced it back as his cock went all the way inside her ass, continuing his brutal thrusting. Surprised by the force Kuroka, wasn't able to stop herself from squirting out her juice from her lower lips as Jake came inside her tight anal walls. Even while he was cumming Jake kept his dominating thrusting. He would pull half way out, but not leaving her walls, and then going right back in while using the cum inside of Kuroka's ass as lubricate. With his cum acting as lubrication Jake increased his pace while ignoring Kuroka's wall clenching around his cock to milk him dry of his seed.

After cumming inside her tight ass for four minutes Jake laid on Kuroka's back while her arms had given up after her bottom couldn't take any more of his cum which leaked onto the ground. Kuroka's face was on the floor with her tongue sticking out, drool coming out the corner of her mouth with a perverted 'I got fucked stupid' smile plastered on her face. With Kuroka's ass still in the air and his cock still inside her ass Jake knew he had one more shot left inside him. With the last bit of strength Jake fired out anther potent cum blast, only not as powerful as the ones before. Feeling more cum flooding her abused butt Kuroka couldn't help stop herself from cumming once more while drool escape her mouth. He could hear the soft little gurgle sounds coming from his black haired slave's throat as his legs were coated in her juice. When he finished cumming inside Kuroka's asshole her Slave Crest glow had faded.

Tiredly, he removed himself from Kuroka's ass. Jake collapsed onto the floor while Kuroka's ass finally fell in the opposite direction with her facing him. Not wanting to lose the rest of the delicious cum inside her ass that was currently spilling out, Kuroka used her asshole muscles and completely closed off her asshole so no more cum could escape. Leaving her with a blissful expression at being filled with her loves spunk.

Jake: I think I'll get a slave! So, tell me about your sister!


	2. Chapter 2

Night time had fallen over Kuoh Town, blanketing the town in darkness. A majority of the residents were going to bed or sitting in their homes watching the evening programs, with those not in their homes out at clubs or bars.

Koneko is wandering the empty forests around Kuoh to find the stray devil known as Jake Wolfcastle. If the Stray Devil appeared she could call for Rias or Akeno to come help her. Suddenly she had senses familiar presence, so she turn around see her older sister standing behind her.

Koneko: Sis?!

She was surprises that her sister is here while she was searching a the stray devil.

Kuroka: Hey, Shirone!

Koneko: I tell you that my name is Koneko and also what are you doing here!

Kuroka: Oh nothing, except take you to my master!

Koneko: Huh?! Your Master?

Before she know something was wrong, Koneko was grabbed by the throat from behide by a unknown attacker.

Jake: Magic drain!

Koneko: AAHHHH!

She felt a lot of pain through her whole body, then instantly all of Koneko's magic and strength was gone, absorbed into Jack giving him more power than before! He let go of her, letting her fell on her knees on the ground.

Kuroka: I tell you, that she will let her guard down around me, Master!

Koneko: H..Huh?! Master!?

The weaken Koneko turned around to see who grabbed her. She see the culprit it was the stray devil that she was looking for.

Koneko: J..J..Jake!

Jake: Hello! Nice to meet you, Kuroka's little sister! But we have no time for a chat, it's time to go!

He raise his right hand starting to glow creating a large magic circle appear around them and a flash of light, the three were no longer in the forest but at his hideout. After they arrived to his hidden hideout, Koneko stood up and try to attack him with her barehand, but her punch did nothing to the stray devil!

Koneko: Huh?! What is going on?

She was shocked that her punch was very weak!

Koneko: W..What did you do to me?

Jake: Haha! I use my sacred gear to take away your strength and give it to me! And now I will enslave you.

Koneko tries to attack again, but he just push her to the floor with one finger. She is very weak right now that even a light breeze can push her down!

She turn her head and looking at her sister just standing there do nothing to help her or stop him!

Koneko: Sister! What are you standing there and lets him doing this to me, your own sister!

The black-haired catgirl just only smile at her little sister.

Kuroka: Come on, Shirone join the master and we can be together forever with him!

Koneko was shocked that her sister just said that with a smile on her face.

Koneko: Huh?! What do you do to her?

Jake: Don't worry about her, I just enslave her with my new sacred gear Slave Maker!

Koneko: What?!

Jake: Now I'm going to do the same to you!

She tries to get up but only to fell on one knee at her weaken state as she looked at him as the stray devil had defeated her.

Koneko: You will not get away with this! Rias will find me and you will pay!

Jake: Oh really! She will fall in the same fate just like you!

He removes her blue pants exposes his penis. It reeked of sweat and the smell of it made Koneko's nose burn, eyes water, and almost made her gag. Because her enhanced senses of being a nekomata, her super sensitive smell only the musk alot worse!

Koneko: Oh Satan, I knew you are pervert, but when was the last time you washed that thing?! Smells like you haven't washed your cock in days!

Jake: not since I fuck your sister with my cock!

The stray devil got near Koneko, putrid smelling cock right against the nekomata's face, the smell getting even more powerful. Koneko was so close to vomiting, heaving and holding her churning stomach. The smell is so strong that it force her cat's ears and tails to pop out!

Koneko: Oh satan it reeks! Get that disgusting thing away from me!

Jake: How about no? You made me all sweaty.

The musk was so strong Koneko could see it, a steamy white. Jack was sweating hard. Koneko was on the verge of passing out and losing her lunch just from the smell alone.

Koneko: Please, no more! I'll be your slave okay, just get that foul smell away from me!

Jake ignored Koneko's pleas and rest his balls on Koneko's face, the musk getting directly into the white nekomata's nose. Koneko's eyes began to water even harder, nose on fire, and stomach churning even harder. And he grabbed Koneko by the face and forced her to suck on that rancid meat.

Koneko tasted the cock. It tasted so awful. It smelled and tasted like meat that was sitting out in the sun for too long. It was a dirty foul tasting penis. Yet, Koneko was getting wet despite that his cock smelled horrible!

As Koneko began to suck off Jake, the nekomata's pussy was getting wet. Despite the sweaty monster, it was a huge cock. Koneko found herself putting her nose right into Jake's pubes.

Koneko started to become intoxicated in the smell of Jake's musk. It was making Koneko drunk on the horrid scent. As Jake starts to thrust, Koneko's eyes began to roll back, the scent melting her mind.

Jake busts his load in Koneko's mouth, it seem that the white-haired nekomata have pass out while still on her knees.

Jake: Well, how does my semen taste? Great wasn't it? Oh I seem that you are out cold!

As he pulled out his cock out of her mouth, Kuroka walks over towards her unconscious sister and kiss her while she still have cum in her mouth!

Kuroka wasted no time starting licking her master's cum in Koneko's mouth, she twists her tongue around inside her mouth getting almost his seeds and placing to her own mouth before breaking away the kiss, then Kuroka swallow his load!

Kuroka: Hmmm! Delicious!

Jake: Okay, that enough wasting time now!

He approach the unconscious white nekomata place his hand on her head.

Jake: I wish we can have some more fun time, but I need you to get back to Ria before she noticed that you are missing! Slave Crest!

He make a slave mark shape like a heart appear on her forehead before it fade away. She regains consciousness and look at him after stand back up.

Koneko: Hello master, what can I do for you!

Jake is very happy that he had a second slave under his commands.

Jake: Yes, I do! I want you to go back to your old master before she realized that you are missing and also tell her that I got away before you able to call her. Got it!

Koneko: Yes, master I will!

She put away her cat's ears and tail before going to leave his hideout.

Jake: Wait one moment, before you go.

He places his hand on Koneko's head again.

Jake: Magic Restore!

The stray devil has give back her strength and magic to her.

Koneko: Thank you, master!

Jake: You're welcome! Time for you to leave!

His snaps his finger a magic circle appear under white nekomata and teleported Koneko back to forest to tell Ria that he got away from her!


	3. Chapter 3

Jake is exploring the area while wearing a disguise so no devil will know who he is and also he is looking for the shrine that Akeno live at. After an hour, he actually came across a rather long stone staircase that led into a wooded area on a hill. After reading the sign set up at the bottom of said stairs, he learned that the top of the hill housed a shrine. He found the shrine what he was looking for and he started ascending the stairs as he getting closer to the top.

Reaching the top, he found myself looking at a traditional Japanese shrine. It was a fairly large place housing a number of buildings here and there. It even had a large Tori gate set up at the top of the stairway.

Suddenly he senses a strong presence near him, Jake turned his head to see Akeno Himejima also known as the Priestess of Thunder, the Queen of Rias Gremory's Peerage, who was dressed in her miko attire while sweeping in front of the shirne.

Akeno: Hello sir, may I ask what you're doing in my shrine?

She have a big smile on face also she don't know that he is the stray devil they looking for because he using his sacred gear to hide his devil power able to pass off as a mere human to even Maou-class beings, so everyone will think that he is a human with a sacred gear.

Jake: Well I'm new in this town! When I found out there was a shrine in town, I thought I'd take a look around as I've never been to one before.

Akeno: Ara, if that's the case then please look around all you like. All I ask is that you don't go into the main shrine area. I was in the process of cleaning it when you arrived.

Jake: Thank you!

He know that he need to be careful around Akeno, she could just shoot him with a bolt of lightning with no warning.

Akeno: I'll leave you to your observing then.

She said with a wave as she walked back to the main shrine.

It was only when she was finally inside and the door closed that he took a breath and released the tension that had been boiling up in his gut.

Jake: What to do?

He tries to figure a plan to get close to Akeno and try to drain her magic, but it will be hard because if he tries to get to her without a plan she might know he up to something and she will kill him on the spot!

Jake: She is a dangerous devil to handle, I need to closer to her to use Power steal on her! Hmmm! Wait, I have a idea!

About half hour later, Jake arriving back at the shrine with a plan, he arrived to find Akeno apparently having been waiting for me.

Akeno: Ara ara, how was your walk?

She asked politely.

Jake: Quite enjoyable. I see a cosplayer wearing cat ears and two tails at my way back! Do you know her?

Akeno: Huh? A cosplay with cat ears and two tails?

She is surprises that there someone near her shrine without her noticing and sound like everybody she knows.

Akeno: Hmm? Excuse me, but is she have black hair and wearing a kimono?

Jake: Oh yeah, she have short black hair and wearing a black kimono with a yellow obi and a set of golden beads.

She is very shock after hearing that the whole information knowing that the dangerous SS-Class stray devil is here.

Akeno: Oh no! She's here!

Jake: Who's here?

Koneko: Talking about me?

Suddenly Kuroka appeared in front of them sitting on top of a tree branch.

Akeno: Kuroka! What are you here at my shrine?

Kuroka jump down off the tree and standing in front of them!

Kuroka: I'm here for him!

The black-haired nekomata pointed at him as part of his plan to do.

Akeno: Why him?

The black-haired nekomata just laugh at her.

Kuroka: Because he have a special sacred gear that my group wanted from him, dead or alive. You already know I'm all about.

Akeno moves in front of Jake trying to protect him from the black-haired nekomata and ready to use her magic against her!

Akeno: This is Ria Gremory's territory and my house, he is under my protecton! Leave now, or else...

Kuroka slowly approach them ignoring her warning.

Kuroka: Or else what, you think I care about your warning? Don't make me laugh!

The sadist girl is gettting to fight the black-haired nekomata.

Akeno: Don't worry, I will protect you from her!

He gave her a smirk on his face.

Jake: The only one who needs protecting is you!

He place his hand on Akeno's back.

Akeno: Huh? What are you doi..

Jake: Magic Drain!

Akeno: AAAHHHH!

She screams in alot pain as her magic is being drains out of her body. She drop on her knees as her strength was completely gone, before she have chance to react Kuroka approach the weaken sadistic devil only to knock her unconscious by hitting her in the head.

**Jake's Hideout**

Akeno's purple eyes opened, and she blinked in slight surprise when she realised she was no longer at her shrine, but instead within the walls of a holding cell with grey walls littered with powerful runes, with a tattoo of a lock on the back of her hands, denying her the use of any magic. For some reason she felt a little hot and horny right now.

Unbeknownst to her, Jake have injection her with aphrodisiac drug into her body. He is outside the room talking with Kuroka.

Jake: I want you to make sure that no one know that she is missing as I going to break her will into submission.

Kuroka: Of course, my master.

She bowed before leaving him.

He unlocked the door before walking inside, drawing Akeno's eye. Internally a fire sparked inside her at the sight of the stray devil, and at the back of her mind she realised he were probably going to 'torture' her, and she chuckled in her mind.

There was no introductions, instead the stray walked up to her and she stood up to meet his eye. When they were close enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against him, his lips meeting hers and ravaging her mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from the sadist as he dominated her. For unknown reason she unable to resist him and wants to pleasure hi despite not knowing that she is under the effect of the aphrodisiac drug inside of her body.

His hand reached down and grabbed her ass, pulling back from the kiss briefly.

Jake: Jerk me off.

Akeno moaned in reply, fiddling with his belt with one hand as he began kissing her lustfully again. She soon got his belt undone, one hand wrapping around his warm dick, slowly pumping it. His grip on her rear tightened, before she let out a startled yelp as he smacked her ass, the sound muffled by the kiss. Turning turn this sadist into masochist.

Several smacks later, he suddenly pulled back from their kiss, a string of saliva connecting them before he shoved her head down near his cock. She took the hint, wrapping her lips around his dick and beginning to suck, slowly lowering to a kneeling position and increasing her speed, bobbing her head as she blew him.

Jake: That's it keep going...!

He groaned, grabbing the back of her head and holding her there as he climaxed.

Akeno moaned on his cock as he came, his warm seed filling her mouth. She drank it all up, swallowing with an audible gulp before smiling at him.

Akeno: Mm... you taste delicious...

The stray devil smiles at her sensual remark.

Jake: Use your boobs.

He told her while his cock is still erect.

Akeno smiled slyly as she undid her kimono top. She wasn't wearing a bra! Her breasts were clearly on display, hefting her large breasts around his cock and cooing at the warmness between her tits. She rubbed them together, watching his cock appear and disappear between them. She licked the head every time it appeared, her face flushed a light pink as her sensitive breasts were jiggled about so roughly.

A burning feeling between her thighs egged her on, and she didn't want to be the only one feeling good so she sped up as much as she could, pressing her large tits against the stray devil as she sneakily fondled his balls, making him groan. The combination of her soft breasts and her ministrations became too much for the stray devil to handle, and with a grunt he came, shooting his seed all over her face and boobs.

Akeno let her boobs drop as the last of his seed shot out, wiping some up before popping the finger in her mouth, licking it seductively. Jake grabbed Akeno's already-loosened top and pulled off her, thrown it aside, with her red skirt, revealing that she didn't have panties either! She was completely naked in front of him.

Blushing slightly under their lustful gazes, Akeno stood up and turned around, bending over and giving him a wonderful view of her creamy ass and her pussy visibly wet.

Akeno: Come then mister, don't leave me waiting.

Akeno purred lustfully, shaking her hips slowly.

He approach Akeno as he grabbed her by the hips before shoving his erection inside her pussy, making her moan deeply as she was filled for the first time in her life. Instantly he began pounding into her, thrusting with reckless abandon as his dick reached all the way inside her.

The other man wasn't content to just sit and wait either, moving in front of her before shoving his dick inside her mouth, and she gladly began sucking him off. Her body jolted with every thrust of the stray devil at her behind, moaning as he enjoyed her warm pussy that seemed to heat up the deeper he went.

He snaps his finger creating a clone of himself to broke her ever more. Akeno moaned onto Jake's cock as the clone reached down and grabbed her head as she blew him. Her tongue licked the underside of his member, which began twitching as the clone struggled to last any longer, and without any warning he suddenly shoved her head down his cock, cumming straight into her throat and forcing her to swallow his seed, not that she would've refused anyway.

He pulled out of her mouth, and her moans became audible as the stray devil at her rear kept fucking her.

Akeno: A-Ah... yes, keep going...!

Jake: Heh... I wonder... what your friend... would think... if they saw you like this!

He laughed as he pounded her pussy.

Akeno looked over her shoulder at him, smiling lustfully.

Akeno: They... would think... I'm a dirty whore~

Jake: Heh, you really like it... eh?

Akeno: Y-Y-YES!

She cried out, feeling her orgasm bubbling in her pelvis.

Akeno: I want you all to fuck me, to put your dicks inside me and fill me with cum!

Jake: As... you wish!

He groaned as he did just that, gripping her hips tightly as he slammed balls-deep into her, filling her pussy with his seed and pushing her over the edge, her whole body trembling as her orgasm overtook her, her pussy tightening on his shaft and squeezing out every drop of seed he had.

As their orgasms subsided he pulled out of her, letting her slowly drop to the floor on unsteady knees. She only had a few moments to recover from her orgasm before one of the two called out to her, laying on the ground.

Jake: Ride me.

He said expectantly, and she smiled and obliged, crawling over to him before straddling him. She hovered over his cock for only a moment before impaling herself on it, moaning in delight as her pussy was filled once more.

She began bouncing on his cock, her moans filling the air as the other one watched her intently, her large breasts bouncing about until she groped them, massaging her own boobs before the audience. Every time she bounced she felt his cock spear into her depths, bumping against her cervix and sending waves of pleasure through her.

Another clone walked up beside her, his cock out and intent clear. Without delay she leaned over and let him push his cock into her mouth, only to give a muffled cry of surprise when he grabbed her head and shoved his dick inside, roughly face-fucking her and making her stop her bouncing... only for the devil beneath her to grab her hips and begin thrusting up into her, taking control of the situation.

Akeno groaned as she was forced to go along with it, surrendering herself to their whims as they roughly fucked her. Several minutes later the stray devil next to her sped up, before shoving his dick down her throat, cumming inside her throat and making her swallow. The devil beneath her didn't last much longer either, his movements becoming erratic before cumming in her pussy, spurting deep inside her.

Akeno: My...

She groaned as the dick was pulled out of her mouth.

Akeno: Servicing you all has been so tiring...

Jake: Then allow us to help you.

A faceless man said as he took a step towards her, another one following behind.

Akeno: Very well...

She breathed, rising off the man's cock with a groan.

She didn't need to in the end, as one of the two clones grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up, before pushing his dick inside her tender pussy. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and she moaned lightly as she adjusted to his size, only to yelp in surprise when she felt another dick probe at her rear, before the other clone pushed inside her ass.

Akeno: A-Ah... how naughty...

She breathed lustfully.

Any further words were drowned out as they began moving in unison, their dicks pushing deep inside her. Her insides tightened around their dicks, squeezing them as if trying to milk them for their seed. Akeno's moans echoed throughout the room as they fucked her rhythmically, neither going slow nor fast, but instead at a steady pace.

Her breasts jumped about only for the clone behind her to grab them, fondling them roughly and pinching them. They were extra sensitive since she gave one of the clones a titjob, so his fondling made her loins burn in anticipation, her holes becoming hot as she felt her second orgasm near.

Akeno: Y-Yes! More!

She cried out, throwing her head back as her hips began shaking. '

Akeno: MMPH!

Her orgasm descended, her holes tightening sharply around her two companions and bringing them to climax as well. The feeling of his seed shooting in her ass was a feeling she wouldn't forget any time soon, and she moaned dazedly as they lowered her to the floor.

Akeno: Mm... that felt... amazing...

She numbly remarked, her eyes hazy with lust as she collapse on the floor.

A chuckle came from one of them.

Jake: Don't worry, you can a break now.

He snaps his fingers making all of his clone disappeared as the stray devil walks towards the unconscious hybrid on the floor. Jake put his hand on her head!

Jake: Slave Crest!

A slave mark appeared around on Akeno's neck before disappeared making her, the stray devil's new slave.

Jake: Hahaha! Now, Ria's Queen is belonged to me too!


	4. Chapter 4

After Jake manage to enslaved Rias' Queen, Akeno the thunder priestess, he ordered her to return home and act like nothing happen at all. He thinking a plan to get his next target Rias' bishop known as Asia, she is very easy to enslave but difficult because she is always around with friends despite alright have Koneko and Akeno on his side but Rias, Kiba, Issei, Xenovia, and Rossweisse will be in his way.

Jake: Rias overprotective her favorite bishop even that perverted pawn, Issei. She always around that guy!

He still thinking a plan for awhile until he have a idea appear in his mind.

Jake: I know I will get Akeno bring Asia with her for shopping. That way Rias and the rest of her peerage will think nothing is wrong at all. It is a good plan, I tell her toworrow to bring Asia at the shopping center.

**The Next Day**

Akeno and Asia went shopping at the mall as it's was part of his plan. They just finish buying clothes for Asia as they leave the last store.

Asia: Thank you for taking me shopping I can't wait to show Issei my new clothes.

Akeno: Your welcome, but I have another reason I bring you!

Asia: Huh?! Really, what is it?

Akeno: Follow me!

The blonde-haired devil follows her friend into a hidden area in the mall with no one around. Asia had never seen a place like that before.

Asia: Ahmm... Where are we going?

Akeno: Only a hidden place for devil only!

She opened the door to the secret room as they enter the hidden room, Asia look around the room and see Jake who is standing in the center of the secret room!

Jake: Oh hello Asia, welcome to my hidden place!

Asia: Hello sir!

Jake: It is simple, let Akeno explain to you!

Akeno: Yes, Master!

Asia: Master?!

Akeno: That right, he is my new master and I'm his slave!

Asia: Huh? What is going on here?

She take a step back away from them!

Jake: It's easy to figure it out! I have enslave your friend here and also Koneko too!

Asia: What? Koneko!?

The blonde-haired devil is very shocked that two of her friend are enslave by him!

Asia: Why? Why are you doing that?

Jake: I'm stray devil now! I can do whatever I wanted and I decide to take all women of Rias' peerage for myself!

Akeno: Come on Asia, join us and we can be happy with our new master!

Asia: No!

The blonde-hair devil tries to run towards the door, but Akeno grabs her by the arm and throw her towards her master instead! Asia fell on the floor and look up at Jake.

Jake: Akeno, I want you to guard the door and make sure nobody enter unless I say so!

Akeno: Yes, master!

She exits out the hidden room and locked the door behide her, leaving Asia alone with him!

Jake: Well then let have some fun! No ones going to save you.

Asia: T-that's not true Issei and the other will come and save me!

She talked back to him!

Jake: Let's see about that.

She watched him as he made his way towards her. When he was close enough he leaned forward and whispered in her ears.

Jake: When I'm done with you you'll never want Issei ever again.

His whispered before giving her earlobe a short lick.

Asia: Never, I will never belong to you,

The stray devil only smirked at her answer. The tougher they made themselves to be the more fun they were to break.

Jake: You don't understand do you. I don't take no for an answer.

With that he forcefully razed her head before smashing his lips on hers. He licked he lips for entrance but they defiantly stayed close. 'This is gonna be fun.'

His hands slowly made its way down and grab her breasts. Asia moaned at the unexpected move. He took the chance to force his tongue into her mouth. Tears streamed down the blonde-hair devil cheeks as the stray demon violated her.

'Someone is using my body and it isn't Issei.' Asia thought as tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall. Meanwhile she was breaking up emotionally the said devil was exploring her mouth. She tried to push him away but he didn't even budge. The etherious pulled back and almost sniggered at the girls despair, almost.

Stray tears streamed down her cheek. 'Issei save me please.' Asia thought but her prayers would go unanswered for now. Jake's hands made its way into her clothes as he started groping her right breast through the bra.

Jake: Well you won't be needing this.

The stray devil tores away her clothes and began to squeeze her chest. Before also tearing away the bra only leaving he white panties.

Asia bit her lips to stop herself from moaning at the hands of the monster who kiss her. She just had to hold out until they rescued her then everything would go back to normal. Back to normal, the words echoed in her head somehow she knew it wouldn't be true. She let herself get lost in thought and didn't notice a curious hand wondering south. The stray devil licked and kissed the neck of Asia as he showed his extreme prowess in the act. He dragged his warm tongue along her neck down to her chest. Feeling his pleasurable touches the blonde devil body immediately and involuntarily began to heat up and her naked nipples stiffened. Noticing this the etherious smirked. Before taking the stiff peak of her left breast into his mouth. Unable to hold Asia let out a small moaned before biting down on her lips again. His hands made it to its destination. The only place on her body that still had clothes. He dragged his finger along her panty clad pussy receiving a small moaned in response. Asia whimpered at his touch. He kiss her and was in the process of raping her and she was enjoying it? She felt ashamed and embarrassed.

Jake: Oh getting aroused are we?

The devil teased dragging his warm tongue along her neck before forcing her into another kiss. Moving her panties aside he shoved a finger inside her virgin hole gaining a loud moan. He started pumping in and out at a moderate pace. Three seconds after he added a second increasing the pace steadily before adding a third. Asia screamed loudly her body convulsed as she came all over his finger.

Jake: You came.

A sadistic smile crossed his face.

Jake: Your a bad girl Asia and bad girls deserve punishment.

Asia who was trying to catch her breath looked up at him after those words. Pulling down his pants showing the large bulge in his boxer. Jake smirked as Asia stared at the bulge in astonishment. She always imagined Issei would be big but she didn't imagine anything this. He soon removed his boxers as well giving her the sight of the majestic part men called a dick. But she gasped at what she saw a 12-inch hard cock.

She was so caught up in the ecstasy she forgot she was saving her virginity for Gray.

He positioned his fully hardened cock against her flooding pussy lips. He slides it along the slit of her vagina eliciting low drawn out moans from the rain woman.

Asia: Noo my virginity is for Issei!

Juvia moaned out in her euphoric state.

He pulled back his dick was covered in enough of her juices to make its entrance. She sighed thinking he had given up until she felt him position himself for entering her vagina. Her eyes shot wide.

Asia: Noooo!

She yelled when he tried to get his cock head into her.

Asia: That's not going to fit inside!

Jake: Oh I'll make it fit.

Was the reply she got as he sunk deeper until the head of his dick forced its way into her virgin pussy. And damn was it tight.

Jake: Tight little slut aren't ya.

The stray demon mocked as he forced another two inches inside her.

Asia: Sooo big!

She gritted her teeth to fight against the pain of being stretched further than she could imagine. Jake continued his journey inside her as she practically strangled his oversized cock. Though he couldn't say the same for Asia. He felt a barrier stopping him from continuing his journey.

The stray devil eye flashed sadistically as he pulled back again not to break her hymen. The elicited a sigh of relief from Asia but it turned into a pained scream when he rammed his cock into her again hitting against the entrance her womb and broke her hymen in one go. The space being simply too tight no blood flowed out. As their was no space to traverse. Without giving her a second he pulled back and rammed into her again.

Asia: Ah it-it hurts.

She whimpered. It was her first time after all. Taken by a devil she only met less than a hour ago who brainwash her friend Akeno and was now raping her. The emotion turmoil and the Physical pain of losing her virginity and accommodating his overly abnormal size was enough to draw a few silent sobs from the former nun. Not that the demonic being cared. Humans were below demons and they were to be used however he felt.

He repeated this slowly for a minute waiting for her to stop a whimpering like child, before he got tired of the slow pace. Even though he had completely filled Asia with his cock their was still at least 6 inches left unattended to. The stray devil stopped his thrusts while he was still inside. And started to force his way forward. Asia noticed what he was about to do but she could say nothing as he grabbed her him and hilted himself in her every single inch. Asia screamed loudly as she squirted violently covering his entire lower body in her cum a large pool of the liquid surrounded the two as she continued to convulse. He pulled out and thrust inside again a bulge formed in her lower stomach where his cock me the wall of her womb. She came again Asia was in a state of utter euphoria. Her mind had gone completely blank. He continued to thrust in and out her increasing his speed until his hips became a blur. Asia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came again. He continued to pump into her like a full powered jack hammer. At this point Asia only spewed incoherent gibberish as he sent her to cloud nine. He continued for 10 minutes before a feeling in his cock arose. The large monster of a dick started twitching uncontrollable as it swelled even more inside her.

Jake: I'm cumming!

The stray devil growled loudly. Asia moaned in response. She wanted to tell him to pull out. Not to come inside! But no words left her just screams and euphoric moans of pleasure.

He thrust his cock right into he womb as he came. It was like a bomb had exploded inside her she felt his hot sticky cum flood her womb. The feeling was enough to send her over the edge she screamed as her juices flooded the area around them. He continued to come for almost 3 minutes. In that time Asia's stomach had inflated to the point it looked two and a half times the size of a nine month pregnant woman. Asia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm hit her like a speeding train. He grabbed the chains that bounded her hands to the wall and melted them. He pulled out of her and took two steps back. Juvia fell to the ground where she lied twitching and muttering all forms of incoherent garbage, her eyes still rolled in the back of her head. The aftershock of her orgasm hadn't subsided as yet. Even though she was out of her mind Asia still tried her best to force the cum out of her abused pussy. Her stomach deflated slowly as the cum poorer out on to the floor creating a large lake larger than what she had created by coming at least 3 times and be only came once. Their was no way she wasn't pregnant. As she forced the last of his massive load out of her now gaping pussy. She could see a small tint of red barely noticeable. Regaining her composure the blonde devil panted trying to catch her breath.

Jake: What are you doing? We aren't finished yet.

The demon smirked pointing towards his still raging erection. Asia eyes widened in horror. This had to be a nightmare he came enough to impregnate a large town and was still ready for more! Asia tried to back away from the monster in front of her but she was cornered between a rock and a hard place. And so she had no escape and in the end he raped her for a hour non stop. To the point where his come had hardened covered over by another layer again event pooled in the walkway. By the time he was finished Asia was truly broken. Issei was the farthest thing from her mind along with other friends. Asia lied unconscious on the flood of cum as Jake stood over hers with his usual demonic smirk.

He place his hand on her forehead ready to uses his sacred gear.

Jake: Slave Crest!

A slave mark appeared around on Asia's forehead before disappeared afterward making her, the stray devil's new slave.

Jake: Hahaha! Now, Rias' Bishop is belonged to me too! Akeno!

Akeno: Yes, my master.

Jake: I want you to clean her up and take her back home after she wake up!

Akeno: Okay, master!

He created a magic circle and teleported back to his hideout.


End file.
